Cherry Blossom Kiss
'''Cherry Blossom Kiss '''is the fifth single released by pop singer, Chieko Kawabe. It is also featured as the opening theme of the Ouran High School Host Club anime series. Music Video Original Version= |-| FUNimation Version= Lyrics Japanese= KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE 気づけばいつでも　そばにいるけれど ホントはキライ？スキ？　妄想なの？ 自分の気持ちが　クリアに見えたら レデイーでも　ホストでも　かまわないよ スキになってく　理由はみんな 違うよね　ケド　MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE 会いたい今　優しい君に　桜キッス　トキメイタラ　蘭漫恋しよ 未来よりも　今が肝心　麗し春の恋は　花咲く乙女の美学 たとえばあたしの　まだ知らない君 みつけてみたいけど　怖くもアル デニムにフリルに　カジュアルにチャイナ 会うたび　七変化　覚悟あそべ 次々開く　愛の扉は スリル満載　断然恋しよ 忙しくて　擦れ違う日も　桜キッス　切ないほど　蘭漫恋デス 弱いトコも　受け止め会おう　触れ合う愛は無敵　咲かそう二人は主役 眩しい空に負けない　思い出作ろう　今 蘭漫恋しよ 会いたい今　優しい君に　桜キッス　トキメイタラ　蘭漫恋しよ 未来よりも　今が肝心　麗し春の恋は　花咲く乙女の美学　YEAH 花咲く乙女の美学 KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE |-| Rōmaji= KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo HONTO wa KIRAI? SUKI? mousou na no? jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yo SUKI ni natteku riyuu wa minna chigau yo ne KEDO MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shiyo mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo ARU DENIMU ni FURIRU ni KAJUARU ni CHAINA autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa SURIRU mansai danzen koi shiyo isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura KISSU setsunai hodo ranman koi DESU yowai TOKO mo uketome aou fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima danzen koi shiyo aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shi yo mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH hanasaku otome no bigaku KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE |-| English Translation= KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE I always noticed that you were by my side, but Is it hate? Or love? Or some sort of delusion? If I could see my own feelings clearly now: A lady? A host? Neither would matter to me. Everyone has their own reason for falling in love. It's different for everyone. Maybe you're my love. I want to see that kind with you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss. If your heart throbs, its a glorious love. The present is much more important than the future. This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty! But then you, whom I don't really know, I want to know more about you, though it's scary. In denim, in frills, in casual clothes, in Chinese attire; I'll change every time we meet, so be prepared. Little by little the door to love opens. True love is packed with thrills. On the days we're busy and pass each other, a cherry blossom kiss would be painful. It's a glorious love. Let's accept each other's weaknesses. The love we have is invincible. We bloom and the two of us are the leading roles. I won't lose to the magnificent sky. Let's make memories now It's true love! I want to see that kind with you now and give you a cherry blossom kiss. If your heart throbs, its a glorious love. The present is much more important than the future. This lovely spring love is a blooming maiden's beauty! It's a blooming maiden's beauty! KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE |-| English Version= KISS KISS, FALL IN LOVE! HEY, HEY, HEY! I see you come, I watch you go. You never seem to leave me though. So is this love or hate? We'll see. You're makin' me crazy! Inside my dreams you're all I see. Well, all I see is you and me! Lady, maybe, or host; I find I really don't mind! If I have to choose a rose in this garden of romance, Maybe we could take this chance? MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE! And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine, And with one kiss, we could stop time and I'd fall in love with you! Tomorrow's far away. Let's place our hope in today. Just you and me, in a beautiful spring, And we'll always fall in love again! HEY, HEY! MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE! Soundclound Versions Sakura Kiss Category:Music